


Adorable

by Lankies



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, Energy absorption, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Worship, hardcore smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lankies/pseuds/Lankies
Summary: As it turned out, he never stood a chance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Adorable

The strange sphere-shaped midget screeched something about souls while he was sent tumbling away. 

Tuning him out, Natsu pursued quickly. He jumped, hitting him with another fire-enhanced blow.

The midget flew away again, but this time spun and took back control of his momentum.

“1000 souls! 2000 souls!” He screeched with a painfully sharp little voice as he slid to a stop, leaving gauges on the floor. To Natsu’s surprise, his armor slid away from his spherical body. “Do you know how many souls will be needed to repay this blow?!?”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” Natsu took a battle stance. “Give back Erza and Mira!”

He absolutely wasn’t forgiving these freaks for laying hands on his friends. He would burn them all the ashes!

Franmalt stomped in fury. He threw away his staff and raised both hands. Suddenly, his arms extended, the hands enlarging to massive proportions.

Natsu was ready. 

He jumped and twisted in the air, easily dodging both hands and at the same time launching himself forward. Franmalth screeched when the mage’s punch collided with his cheek. The demon was launched away like the ball he resembled, smashing against the wall and bouncing right back. He hadn’t even stopped rolling that the air was already filled back with his imprecations and angry screeching, and they didn‘t stop as he rolled back to his feet. 

“Give back Erza and Mira!”

“4000 souls!”

Natsu and the demon squared off, ready to clash for real. The Fairy Tail mage was ready to beat the crap of the freak until he told him where his friends were. No one messed with his guild!

“Enough.”

A cold feminine voice cut through the tension like a knife through butter. 

Turning at the same time as his opponent, Natsu saw who belonged to. A woman stood at the center of the corridor. She was tall and statuesque and wore a very revealing kimono of which large sleeves showed a leopard pattern, the same tattooed over her bare shoulders. Dark purple hair cascaded down her back, interrupted by two great golden horns emerging from her temples and a white band circling her forehead. Her violet eyes were cold and calculating as they fixed themselves over Natsu. The fire mage felt a small shiver. He ignored it, and stood his ground.

The same wasn’t for Franmalth.

“S-seylah!” The round demon squealed in fear.

He yelped as the demoness’ cold gaze swept over him.

“Go, Franmalth,” she commanded. “I’ll take care of this.”

The round demon didn’t even try to reply. With a squeal and without another glance toward Natsu, he bounded away, quickly disappearing in the base’s shadowy corridors. 

Natsu was left alone with the strange woman. 

The fire mage eyed her with hostility, surprise for the sudden development quickly giving way to wariness. If that ball freak had bailed out so quickly, it only meant that this chick was a higher-ranked member of that place and that meant more danger. 

Natsu clenched his fists. It didn’t matter. They could come at him a thousand at once for all he cared. They would end up in ash, and he would get out of there with his friends.

He watched her, ready to fight.

On her part, the woman didn’t look poised for battle in the least. Her hands folded beneath her impressive bust, she watched him coolly.

“My name is Seilah,” she said. “The Goddess of the Chill Moon and one of the Etherious of Tartaros. Your name, invader.”

That order given in cold blood had Natsu narrow his eyes. 

“I am Natsu of Fairy Tail! And i am here to get back my friends!” 

The woman tilted her head. “Your friends?” She closed her eyes. “An arrogant fairy has no place in a story of demons.” She watched him with cold disdain. 

“Your punishment for your transgression will be neither short nor light, human.” Frigid cruelty gleamed in her eyes.

“Whatever, lady. I ain’t scared of you!” 

Natsu prepared himself to fight, but no attack came. The woman just watched him, her expression indecipherable. 

A long moment passed until Natsu’s already smoldering patience ran thin.

“What’s your deal?” He barked. “Do something, goddammit!”

To his annoyance, the woman didn’t look perturbed in the least by his outburst. She didn’t even change posture, dammit! 

He was just about to snap again when she finally decided to speak. 

“Stand still.”

Her words cut through the air like a blade. There was a weight to them, a power that Natsu felt sink into his body. To his dismay, his body actually obeyed her command. It seized up, every muscle turning stiff as lead. 

He immediately started to struggle. He grunted and hissed behind closed teeth, struggling to make himself move again. Even his mouth refused to open! 

The futility of the effort only made him angrier, the feeling giving strength to him and his magic. 

With a roar and a burst of flame, he slammed his arms open, breaking the spell. He slammed his fists together, tongues of fire lashing out, and looked up to her woman, grinning. His grin only turned larger at the surprised expression on the demoness’ face. 

“What’s the matter, lady?” 

“How can a simple human resists my Macro?” She asked in disbelief.

She tried again, only for Natsu to break the curse again.

“You only waste time!”

Natsu stomped forward. “Give back Mira and Erza!” He demanded. “Where are they?”

Regaining her composure, the woman raised a hand. 

Natsu felt the magical power a moment before the attack came. He jumped to a side, narrowly dodging the flurry of projectiles. He blinked. Were those books? Ah, who cared!

Fire trailing after him, he dashed forward.

“Fire Dragon Fist!”

A barrier of books appeared before him but his fist easily burned its way through, slamming against the woman. The demoness took it on her arms crossed before her chest. She grunted but, instead of being blown away as Natsu thought, she stepped back and stood her ground. 

Natsu swung again, the demoness dodging by gracefully jumping back. Lightly dancing backward, she gestured quickly, pelting him with a flurry of books. 

Natsu burned and punched them, only to remain dismayed when one hit him. Those things packed one heck of a punch! 

Knowing better, he increased his flames, forming a shield against which the books burned themselves to cinders. Some, maybe magic-strengthened, still managed to pierce his defense, smacking against his head and chest.

He staggered back, shaking his head against the dizziness.

He had a glimpse of the demoness dashing toward him and raised his arms to defend, but she was too quick. Her fist sank into his stomach with such momentum that he was lifted from the air, all the air literally punched out of his lungs. A swift kick followed, sending him reeling back. 

Natsu stomped down, anger blazing. His fists exploded with flames and, to the surprise of the demoness, he launched himself forward.

“Raaaaaaah!”

The fire mage’s furious attack turned into a ball of molten fire that invested the demoness and then exploded with such force that the entire base trembled. 

Natsu grinned, sure to have won, but his smile died the moment the smoke dissipated. 

The demon-lady was still standing. A bit charred at the edges, but she didn’t look at all worse for wear. 

Natsu couldn’t believe it! She was a tough nut!

“How surprising.” 

Natsu grunted in surprise.

The demon-lady calmly patted at her dress, looking unruffled. She fixed him with a measured look. 

“Such power in a human…” She marveled softly. “Why, i even perceive that this is but a fraction of the whole. Is it possible that it even exceeds my own?”

Natsu had no idea what her deal was all of a sudden and didn’t care. 

“That’s right!” He exclaimed. “And if you don’t want to get knocked out, tell me where Mira and Erza are!”

The demoness crossed her arms, gaze cold. “Your companions’ fate is already sealed. Right now it’s all but inconsequential. Far more important, no human should possess a power such as yours…” For a moment, she looked thoughtful. She nodded, seeming to have reached a decision “Your existence is a danger to Tartaros. You must be dealt with… permanently.”

Something in the way she said that last word sent a shiver down his spine. Still, he refused to be cowed. If it was a trashing that she wanted, a trashing she was getting. 

“You’re all talk.” He took back a battle stance. “You said it, don’t you? I am stronger than you.”

The demoness snorted softly. “There are many ways for me to defeat you without needing to resort to brute force.” Her eyes gleamed dangerously. “And i have just the right one.”

Natsu’s eyes widened. He was ready, but the attack wasn’t a physical one.

“Stand still!”

Natsu felt his body freeze. Psh, this again? Please!

He was just about to say it when the demoness actually dashed toward him. Oh crap!

Natsu frantically struggled against his bonds but he was a second too late. The demoness grabbed his wrist and, with surprising strength, spun him around. Natsu heard a metallic click and suddenly all his power seemed to drain away from him. He staggered with a gasp as his fire fizzled away. A blow to the back of legs send him on his knees, another to his back sent him slamming down on the ground. 

Natsu sputtered, tasting dirt. He had just realized with dismay that his hands were bound behind his back with a pair of manacles that another blow turned him on his back. Then, a foot slammed against his chest, punching the air out of his lungs.

Dazed, he looked up. The demoness regarded him with a smug little smile. 

Natsu froze, cold realization in his guts. 

“Wait, are these… sealing stones?” 

“Indeed. No matter how powerful it is, magic is easy to seal away with the right instruments.” The demoness looked down at him with satisfaction. “I told you i knew how to defeat you didn’t i?”

For a moment, Natsu was stunned. But then, the old stubbornness reared its head back. 

Like hell! He wasn’t admitting defeat! Not when his friends were on the line nor ever!

Natsu immediately started to struggle. He tugged and pulled at the manacles, but the blasted things refused to budge. Never one to be undeterred, failure only made him try harder.

“Cease your struggle.” The demoness scoffed. “It’s useless.”

“Get your foot off me!” Natsu angrily barked in all responses.

The demoness watched him for a long moment with a small smile, seemingly enjoying his struggles.

Then, suddenly, she moved. Stepping off his chest, she swung her leg above him. Before Natsu could register, she was straddling him, her ample backside comfortably nestled against his stomach. 

“The hell are you doing?!?” Natsu’s eyes almost popped out of his sockets. This close, he could feel the heat emanating from her body. 

The smile with which the demoness regarded him was smug, her eyes cold. 

“Just because your power shouldn’t belong to a human, there’s no reason to waste it.”

Natsu blinked, not understanding.

“What do you mean with…!”

He never managed to complete the question. The demoness lunged at him, thrusting four fingers in his mouth.

Natsu’s eyes went wide, and he gagged on the intruding digits. 

Amidst his shock, he heard her voice. “Try to relax as much as you can, human. Your punishment begins now.”

So shocked that he couldn’t even muster the will to bite, Natsu felt some kind of energy emerge from her fingers and seep down into his body. It sneaked down his throat and into his chest. His magic power, usually roaring through all of his boy, nestled there, constricted as a dense fireball. The energy twisted around it and then started to pull. Natsu felt a surge of agony as it tried to dislodge the sphere but that stood strong, wavering but refusing to get taken away. The energy gave a sharp tug, making him buck in pain, then let go and retreated. As it returned to its source, the fingers left his mouth, leaving him to pant and gasp. 

“Another surprise,” the demoness commented, a fine eyebrow raised into an arch as she regarded him coolly. “I seem to be unable to absorb your power. How strange. No human should be able to resist the Curse.”

“Wait, what?” Natsu sputtered, struggling to catch up. “Were you…?” 

The slap made his vision explode with stars.

“Be silent,” the demoness’ command was cold and peremptory. “Your strangeness irritates me enough without having to do with your impertinence. You will address me as Lady Seilah.”

Dazed, cheek stinging something fierce and with the delicate taste of her fingers still in his mouth, the only thing Natsu managed to do was to nod vaguely. His mind reeled, struggling to understand his situation. 

“It seems that i will need more direct measures,” Seilah murmured after some moments of thinking. She fixed him with an imperious look. 

Still confused, Natsu saw her shift down his body, settling on his legs and starting to fiddle with his pants. For a moment, he frowned, not understanding what she was doing. Then he realized that she was trying to undress him.

“What the hell are you doing now?” He asked, not as angry as much as baffled.

She looked up at him, eyes glimmering with something suggestive that Natsu couldn’t name.

“Sin is the domain of demons,” she murmured. “If you lose your mind to it, you’re sure to fall prey to me.”

Natsu blinked. That sounded dangerous but he couldn’t see the connection.

“And what does my pisser has to do with that?”

Seilah paused, arching an eyebrow. 

“Hey, i am serious!” Natsu protested when no explanation was forthcoming. He was starting to get really nervous now. Not understanding stuff only made it all much worse.

“You… don’t know?” For the first time, Seilah’s expression approached something resembling uncertainty.

“Know what?! The hell are you talking about?!” Natsu felt his frustration rise. 

Seilah tilted her head, regarding him with curiosity. “Don’t you know what this is for?” The tip of her lithe finger lightly touched his crotch.

Natsu felt uncomfortable at the foreign touch but only that.

“Of course i know!” He protested. “It’s for pissing. What else could it be for?”

Seilah watched him for a moment, then giggled, covering her mouth with a hand.

“Oh, you naive little human,” she chided, making him bristle. “So you’ve never felt the warmth of an intimate touch with a woman…” 

Natsu was reminded of things the people at the Guild had said, things heard only in passing or just discarded outright. Hearing it here and from that demon was so jarring that he felt lightheaded. 

“Women? Who has time for that!” He tried to sound scornful but inside his anxiousness was rising. He didn’t understand where that was going but his instinct kept buzzing the wrong way. 

“Oh, but that won’t do, that won’t do at all.” The smile she graced him with was almost gentle, but for some reason he felt only more threatened. 

She scooted back to her previous position and leaned forward, pressing herself against him. Natsu’s breath hitched as she pressed her soft curves against his chest.

“How about i teach you?” She murmured, her warm breath wafting against his skin. “About the pleasures of the body? About the carnal joy that only a woman can give? I will teach you, my dear naive fairy, and as payment, you will devote your everything to me…”

Natsu was entranced by those eyes looking down at him, gleaming with cold cruelty and a strange fondness akin to kindness. He had never seen anything like that, and it left him breathless. 

She drew back, making him feel like he could breathe again.

As he struggled to understand the meaning of her words, Natsu felt strangely uncomfortable. Her breath against his skin, the husky tone of her words, they had sent a shiver through him. But why? Why was that woman provoking that reaction in him? What was so entrancing in her that he felt like his skin was scalded where her breath had brushed him? 

He couldn’t understand.

Ignoring his confusion, Seilah got to work on his pants. With quick movements, she undid the knots holding it up, then gave it a tug. The piece of clothing easily slid down, revealing Natsu’s boxer. The demoness lifted herself up slightly, bunched it down at his knees, and then sat on it. 

With an appreciative hum, Seilah laid her hand on his clothed member and started to squeeze gently, taking in his size. 

“H-hey!” Natsu protested. For some reason, her fingers’ lithe touch sent shivers through his waist. “D-don’t go around touching!”

“Why?” Seilah didn’t turn her attention from looking at the fire mage’s tool. “Is this embarrassing for you?” 

“N-no, but…” Natsu felt his cheeks prickle. 

Lik she was reading his mind, Seilah threw a gently amused glance toward his face. “You’re not sure? It’s just normal… I guess that this is the first time that someone else touched you here?” She punctuated her words with some more squeezing, having Natsu’s breath hitch.

He gulped and nodded. Why did his face feel warm? 

“So unexperienced.” Seilah giggled. She fixed him with a gentle look. “Tell me what you feel. Do this feel uncomfortable?”

Uncomfortable? No, not really. If anything, it was the opposite. It felt good, very good. What confused him was the novelty of the sensations and, well, the situation. How did they go from fighting to this? The question left him completely out in the blue. 

“So?” 

Seilah’s gentle pressing made him start. 

“I-it’s good… i guess?” For some reason, he found himself averting his eyes. Was that embarrassment? But why? It felt like his body had started to act on its own. 

What the hell was happening here?

Seilah giggled again. “Look at you, so confused. Aren’t you adorable?”

“Adorab…!” Natsu gaped at her. He had been called many names but adorable had never managed into the group. It felt almost an insult!

“Listen here, lady!” He said, shaking himself up. “If you want to hurt me, go ahead and try! Don’t do this… whatever it is that you’re doing!”

To his chagrin, Seilah didn’t seem perturbed in the least by his outburst. If anything, she looked only even more amused. 

“Like an angry kitten…” She murmured. “You called me like i wanted you to, but not with the right kind of respect. It doesn’t matter… we will get you there.”

Natsu wanted to throw a flippant reply to that, but her hand sneaked inside his pants and all words were instantly forgotten.

Natsu hissed as she touched his dick directly. It was an all-new level of sensation compared to earlier. Her skin felt amazingly soft against his cock, and, as her fingers curled around his shaft, it was like her warmth seeped into his body. 

He let out a trembling breath as she started to pump him slowly.

“W-what is happening?” He mumbled. He felt… hot, not like when he charged his flames. It was more of a simpering warmth, heating him slowly all over. And his dick was turning hard and big. 

“You don’t even know this?” Seilah was slightly surprised. “Surely you have masturbated sometimes.”

“Masturb… w-what that?” Natsu didn’t understand what she was doing to him. He felt so hot, and his head was starting to get light. 

“Masturbation. To relieve sexual tension.”

Natsu did his best to decipher those words. He vaguely remembered Gramps talking about something similar, how his Dragon Magic kept his needs appeased all the time or something like that. He simply couldn’t have been bothered to listen, and now he remembered only in bits.

Now, he wondered if listening wouldn’t have been the sensible choice. 

Seilah increased the speed with which she was masturbating him, making him pant.

The demoness looked straight in his eyes with a small smile and an attentive expression. Embarrassed out of his mind, Natsu tried to look elsewhere, but something always brought him back to peer into those violet orbs gazing upon him. They were so… entrancing. 

Why was he thinking that?

“Are you feeling good?” 

The softly asked question took him by surprise. 

Blushing furiously, he held his head down. Did it feel good? It absolutely did, but for some reason recognizing it embarrassed him tremendously.

Two fingers delicately touched his chin, making him lift his head in surprise.

Seilah’s eyes locked him into an unavoidable embrace. The suggestive light in them made Natsu’s stomach clench. 

“See? This is what you’ve been missing all this time…” Her voice was soft and gentle, piercing straight through the fog steadily engulfing his mind. “Hasn’t it been a shame not to know this pleasure? Mh?”

Natsu felt any possible answer lodging in his throat.

“Wouldn’t it be beautiful to be able to feel it from today onward? To stand alone in your room every day, having your hand slid on your cock? Wouldn’t it be beautiful?”

Would it? Natsu supposed that it would have been pretty neat, especially if he could do it whenever he liked. But… would have been the same with his own hand? He was inexperienced…

“Well?” 

Eyes half-lidded and cheeks flaming red, Natsu was torn away from sinking in the sensations his body was traversing to focus on her. There was a sort of stern expectation in her eyes.

“W-well?” He repeated lamely. Her rubbing his dick was an attention sink. He had to struggle to not just shut down everything else and sink into the sensations. But those fingers holding his chin and those eyes bearing down on him were an even greater allure.

“I am waiting for an answer,” Seylah gently chided.

Natsu felt lightheaded. A-an answer? The thought alone was embarrassing as all hell. He tried to turn his head, but her fingers held firmly, forcing him to keep looking in her eyes.

Natsu found himself unable to deny her. 

“I-i guess that i-it would be good.” 

“So you like what i am doing to you?”

Natsu gulped. What was with all the questions? 

“Y-yes, i-i like it.” 

“Only like it? Don’t you love it?”

He let out a low moan as she squeezed him softly. Natsu winced. Had he been really him to do that sound?

“Well?”

Confused, overwhelmed by the questions and eyes and handjob, Natsu nodded shakily.

“Say it. Say that you love when i pump your cock like this.”

Natsu swallowed, feeling his throat dry. There… there was no problem at saying it, there is? Alright, it felt embarrassing as hell, but it wasn’t like it wasn’t the truth. He was filled with shivers at every movement she lavished him with. 

Those eyes, they pulled him, pushed him to do what she asked. 

“Y-yes!” He said, trying his best to sound convincing. “I love it! I love it when Seilah grabs my cock and pumps it like this! I love it more than anything else in the world!”

Those words had just left his lips that something strange happened. 

A wave of dizziness washed over him, leaving him weak all over. At the same time, a predatory gleam passed through Seilah’s expression and her eyes seemed to turn even more entrancing, more beautiful, more difficult to tear his gaze from. 

For a moment, with that demon sitting on his legs and holding his cock, Natsu felt like prey at the mercy of a ruthless predator. Fear rushed him, and he felt the urgent need to escape. 

Then, her expression softened into a kind smile and the moment seemed to pass.

But not for all. Natsu’s instinct kept screaming at him of danger. That he needed to get out of there before it was too late!

Despite his mind turning sluggishly, Natsu knew that his instinct was rarely wrong. With an effort, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. It was tremendously difficult ttuning out the sensations coming from his waist but thankfully he had a great deal of practice when it came to focusing. Soon, he started to feel his mind pushing through the fog. He just needed some time to…

Seilah let go of his dick.

Natsu’s eyes slammed open, just in time to see the demoness lifting herself up from him. His towering erection was left to shiver helplessly, straining almost painfully, feeling alone and cold after the heat of her hand. The sensation tore a whine from Natsu’s throat. He needed her to continue!

He lifted his head to her, his pleading gaze meeting her satisfied expression.

“And so you begin your fall,” she murmured, looking down on him with a small smile. “From innocence to corruption, into the clutches of demons… to be mine…”

Those words sent a confused shiver of fear through him. A small voice in the back of his head tried to say something but it was lost amidst the painful sensations traversing his body. He was tense all over, like a string about to snap. Sheer need, like he hadn’t ever felt before, coursed through his veins, need for a continuation, for… a finish.

With a giggle, Seilah gracefully crouched sideways between his legs, giving him an unobstructed vision of her voluptuous profile. 

“What you’re feeling right now is just normal,” she said gently. Her fingers sank in his hair, tousling and trailing pink locks. Without thinking, Natsu leaned against her hand, a gesture that had her shimmer with gentle amusement.

“This is what happens when a male gets excited.” Her finger found the tip of his penis, pressing gently. Natsu craned his neck, hissing softly. 

“This is an erection,” she explained with soft amusement. “Your penis gets big and stiff so that it can enter the woman’s vagina.”

Natsu had seen his share of those, most often during the many comical moments with his friends at the baths or somewhere else. He simply hadn’t been interested in it nor he had ever understood Macao’s allusions or the chats of other guys at the Guild about it. Males had one thing, females another, both were for pissing, period. Nothing to make a fuss about it. And so he had never paid much attention to what it felt like a detail.

Now, as Seilah talked about it, his already stiff cock gave a sharp throb that had him take a quick intake of breath. She noticed, expression turning coy, and Natsu found himself blushing furiously. For some reason, it felt undignified to show his excitation so brazenly, doubly so to her, the reason once again escaping him.

His breath stilled as she caressed the head. She pressed gently, then, to his dismay, drew back from him, leaving something that felt like a burning imprint on his needy flesh. 

She showed him her finger, and Natsu needed to blink a couple of times before managing to focus on the small drop of liquid on it. 

“This is sperm,” she explained. “Once the penis is inserted in the vagina and the male’s excitation has reached its maximum point, it will be released in the woman’s vagina. This is called climax, the moment where the pleasure is at its highest. After it, excitation will drop and relaxation ensues...”

Natsu’s addled mind latched on those last words with a vengeance. A finish! Just what he wanted! What he needed!

Still, he lacked the chance to ask.

Without breaking eye contact, Seilah brought her hand to her mouth. Slowly, she licked the finger she had used to touch him. A surprised expression broke out on her face, that then melted into content satisfaction. 

“Mh, your energy is delicious,” she purred. She rubbed her fingers together, looking thoughtful. “And this essence mix… now i understand why i couldn’t absorb your power. You have demoniac essence in you. How unusual…”

Natsu couldn’t understand what she was mumbling about and even if he could the words would have flown straight above his head. The sight of her licking off his cum had his cock strain and buck like a leashed dog. 

Natsu panted and swallowed. God, it was quickly becoming torture.

“Please…”

That coarse, pleading voice didn’t sound like his at all, but he didn’t care. Never in his life, he had felt so needy, so tense, so fucking ready.

Seilah turned to him, and her expression softened. 

“Indeed…”

She reached for him, lifting his chin with two fingers so that he was looking at her, Natsu relishing her touch.

“I will decide when you’ll cum,” she said sternly. “You’ll have to ask for my permission before being allowed to, understood?”

Normally, Natsu would have bristled at the imperious tone. Now, all he could think of was how strained and desperate he felt. Biting his lip, he nodded quickly.

“Good.” Features softening, Seilah patted him gently on the head. “Up,” she commanded.

She grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him at his feet. Natsu stumbled forward, hindered by his pulled down pants. He gasped when the cloth brushed against his erection.

Before he could steady himself, Seilah pulled him behind herself. 

The demoness walked toward the wall, the fire mage struggling to keep up. Then, she grabbed him, spun him around, and pushed him.

Natsu sat hard on a piece of rock fallen from the wall during the battle. 

He watched her helplessly, dazed and confused. 

Seylah smiled at him, teeth flashing. Grabbing hold of his jacket, she ripped it out with a single swift motion and threw the tattered scraps away. The same happened to the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked. Between the coldness of the stone and the air touching his heated body, Natsu’s skin erupted in goosebumps. 

Seylah grabbed hold of his knees and forced his legs apart, then kneeled before him.

Natsu sucked in a breath as her fingers touched his naked skin, leaving trails of fire as they moved. He felt his cock twitch as her gaze moved over it. She seemed… satisfied? Impressed?

Unbidden, the boasting of the guys at the Guild came back to his mind. Their tool size had sounded quite the important factor to please their ladies.

Natsu flushed. Suddenly, he felt quite the need for reassurance. 

“Mh, S-seylah,” he stammered. The coy glance she regarded him with made his heart beat faster. “I-i hope i-i am not d-disappointing.” 

He stood there helplessly, face glowing red. God, that felt so embarrassing!

Seilah looked surprised for a moment, then smiled gently. 

“Disappointing?” She murmured, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. “No, i think not… if anything, you’re full of surprises. And i told you, didn’t i not? You’re adorable.”

Natsu felt his heartbeat rise to a thundering crescendo, a feeling of utter happiness swelling in his chest. Biting his lip shyly, he just nodded, unable to say a word.

Seilah giggled, the sound like heavenly music to him.

With awe, he watched as she undid some of the knots holding her obi up. The piece of clothing fell partly away. Gently, the demoness lowered the parts of her kimono covering her bust, letting her breasts go free. 

Creamy white, unblemished skin that looked like ivory; looking heavenly supple and soft. Perky nipples like pebbles waiting to be plucked. And they were big! More than Lucy’s, more than those of any woman Natsu had ever seen. Just gaping at those two mounds of forbidden goodness was enough to fill his mouth with saliva. His fingers twitched, prickling with the need to reach and sink into them. 

Still, after a moment of zoned staring, Natsu felt unease tug at him. It felt… improper to just gawk like that. Like, it wasn’t something to be done.

Almost like reading his thoughts, Seilah caressed his cheek with a gentle smile.

“It’s okay, Natsu…” Her voice was a soft murmur. “You’re safe with me. Just let yourself go…”

That little voice in the back of his mind screamed that he needed do the exact opposite, that he needed to retake control, but he shut it off. Her eyes were just too entrancing to do anything else. 

Licking her lips, struggling not to just gawk at her bust, he nodded shakily.

Seylah smiled charmingly.

“Shall we continue our lesson?” 

Leaning toward him, she cupped her bosoms, bringing them toward his crotch. 

A surge of alarm and stunned excitation flashed through Natsu. He opened his mouth, to say what he was the first not to know. 

Then she engulfed him and all words fizzled away together with all his reasoning. Natsu gasped as heat and softness like never before enveloped his cock. His head snapped back, back arching as his mouth slammed open. He tried and failed to suck in air, pleasure fizzling all over his body like an electrical current. All he managed to emit was a loud moan that echoed into the darkened corridors, followed by another and another.

“That’s it.” Seilah’s velvety voice arrived at him through a haze of sensations. 

Through heavily lidded eyes, she saw her lick her lips and was reminded of a viper poised to strike. For a moment, he felt fear. He tried to regain himself, failed and fell back into helpless lust.

His cock disappeared almost entirely between Seilah’s tits, only the tip peeking out from her cleavage. Natsu felt it run with more precum, the clear liquid staining her flawless skin. Something far away told him that it wasn’t proper but he couldn’t muster the will to listen to it, let alone act. 

Seilah started to move, her breasts smoothly gliding along his dick. Her movements were incredibly skillful: she moved up and down languidly just to suddenly speed up, squeezed him between her breasts, moved them in alternating motions. 

Natsu was reduced to a trembling, panting wreck in no time. The sensations were breathtaking, making him feel like he was about to melt away. Moans kept escaping his lips, making embarrassment flare inside of him as well as pleasure did. It didn’t help him that Seilah watched him with attention, her mesmerizing eyes alight with that same mix of cruelty and fondness he had already seen. The demoness seemed to drink each and every expression he made, relish each sound he let go. 

“Aren’t you a sight?” She said, sultry and teasing. “All hot and bothered, just begging me to fuck your cock… my sweet, pervert kitten…”

Natsu felt his face go up in flames. He would have liked to reply something, anything, maybe try to deny, but he was barely able to fill his lungs, let alone speak. 

Without warning, she leaned forward and licked the tip of his tool. Natsu cried out, the sound turning into a loud moan. 

“That’s it.” Seilah glanced suggestively up at him, alternating licking and moving her breasts. “Invading our base, just to end up with your cock buried in my tits, moaning and trembling in pleasure.” Amused, she arched an eyebrow. “Maybe that’s what you’ve been hoping for? You pervert fairy…”

Natsu couldn’t focus. Words escaped him before he could form them. He wasn’t… he didn’t mean to…

Seilah’s ministrations continued without pause, engulfing him into a haze. Soon, pressure started to build in his waist. Natsu writhed, torn between discomfort and torturing pleasure. Something was coming. The finish… it was coming, it was finally here!

Seilah noticed it, her expression turning into a frown. 

“Don’t climax,” she commanded. “I don’t give you permission yet.”

That was easy for her to say. Her ministrations didn’t slow in the least. His cock throbbed and pulsed, pressure building and building. 

“I-i can’t…” he panted. He was helpless to stop it, not if she didn’t stop. No, he didn’t want to stop it. He wanted, he needed to finish.

“I said: don’t cum.” Seilah’s eyes flashed dangerously. 

To hell with that. Natsu panted and gulped. He couldn’t stop even if he wanted, and he definitely didn’t want to stop. With a moan, he pushed with his waist, burying his cock between her mounds. The tip drooled no-stop, staining her porcelain skin with a clear liquid.

“I didn’t give you my permission,” Seilay all but growled.

Far too late. Natsu bucked against her. Pleasure skyrocketed, the pressure reached an unstoppable crescendo. 

And then, just as it felt he was about to climax, she slammed her bosoms together. 

Natsu cried out in surprise and pain as his cock was mercilessly crushed. Pain shot up through his waist and spine. Even worse, his ejaculation was stopped dead in its track, her fierce hold at the base of his tool stifling any chance relief could come. 

“S-stop!” He cried out, squirming on his seat.

“You don’t get to cum until i say so.” Seilah’s gaze was coldly ruthless. She gaze a squeeze, making him wince. “Understood?”

“Y-yes! Yes!” 

“No, i don’t think you do. But i suppose that i am partly to blame. I should have explained your position more clearly.” Seilah pressed against him, her presence oppressing. “I teach you the pleasures of the body. I give you pleasures that humans cannot hope to even fathom. In exchange, you are mine, body and soul.”

The maddening pain and need twisting his mind made that sound almost agreeable.

“Well? I am not hearing you say it.”

Natsu groaned. He tried to move his hips, but her grip on him was like iron, fully immobilizing his waist. He was caught, powerless and aching and raw. 

“Say it, Natsu,” Seylah pressed. “Say that you’re my slave.”

“I-i c-can’t!” 

It wasn’t just his pride rebelling against doing that, it was his whole being. His instinct screamed at him to not submit. But it was a losing battle against the pain racing through his spine.

“Then you won’t get your release,” Seilah said matter-of-factly. “I will crush this pitiful cock of yours until your excitation drains away. It will leave you with all your needs unsatisfied. Nor will you be allowed to relieve yourself. You will be bound hands and feet and thrown into a cell. I trust that will teach you to respect your betters.”

Natsu’s mind flashed in horror as he imagined what that would have felt. He was going to go mad!

“P-please…” His plea turned into a breathless gasp as she crushed him even more tightly. He writhed in pain, disbelief warring in his mind. She was actually doing it! She was going to crush his dick!

“P-please, s-stop!”

“You know what you must say to make this stop.” 

Natsu bit his lip, beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. He… he couldn’t say it… or could he? It was just words, right? It wasn’t like it was for real. Just words, nothing more…

“Alright,” he murmured, lowering his head.

“Mh? What was that? Speak up!”

“I s-said that i will do it!” His voice cracked. His cheeks burned with shame. He refused to look at her as her stern expression softened of the slightest bit.

“Go ahead then,” she instructed. “Say: i am sorry to have been disobedient, mistress. I promise that i will be a perfect slave from now on.” 

“I-i…” Natsu opened his mouth, then closed it.

He was sure he was going to burst apart at any moment. But the pain and need spurned him out, blocking away any doubt. 

“I-i am sorry i h-have been disobedient, mistress. I p-promise that i w-will be a perfect s-slave from n-now on.”

There, he had said it. Embarrassment and humiliation flared inside of him. Struggling not to grimace in agony, he gave her a pleading look.

Seilah’s expression softened. “Good boy.” 

Immediate relief surged through Natsu as her vice-like grip loosened up, almost making him feel as it had been all worth. 

But even as the pain decreased, the pressure didn’t let up. The previous crescendo was gone, leaving a maddening need in its place.

“Don’t move your hips.”

Seilah’s peremptory order had him block any movement for relief even before it started.

Natsu swallowed, feeling his throat bone-dry.

“P-please, i need…”

Seilah arched an eyebrow.

“Mistress,” Natsu added quickly. 

The need to just give in and fuck her chest was overwhelming, but the realization that it would bring him only more trouble stopped him from trying. 

He watched her helplessly, unsure of what the right words to say were and aching with need and embarrassment.

Seilah giggled, eyes shimmering with amusement.

The look she fixed him with was seductive. “Say: please, mistress, fuck my slutty cock. Say it and i will grant you the release you so desperately seek.”

That was even worse than before. There was no way he could say that!

“P-please,” he begged. “D-don’t force me t-to say that.”

She wagged a finger at him. “That’s not how it works, Natsu. I decide what you may or may not say.” Her tone hardened. “Say it, slave.”

Natsu bit his lip. Only more words, nothing special. Just words, just words.

“P-please,” he stammered, averting his gaze. “Fuck my slutty cock, mistress.”

Her giggle only further stoked the shame burning in his chest. 

He was glad his friends weren’t there to see him. Here he was, Fire Salamander of Fairy Tail, moaning and begging to be fucked by a demoness. But no, she was beautiful, gifting him with such pleasure. It was all on him. He was the one to…

Natsu shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. That didn’t feel right. She was… twisted? Making him say all those things. But no, how could she be? She was Seilah and Seilah was beautiful from any angle you looked at her. No, it didn’t feel right, it didn’t…

He sucked in a breath. He couldn’t think straight. The aching need was too much. 

He watched her with a pleading look.

Seilah giggled and, to his ecstatic relief, started to move once again.

Her skillful ministrations had him at full mast once again in no time, his cock oozing all over her tits. Each time his glistening tip peeked up from her cleavage, she licked and sucked on it, making him buck and writhe. Without thinking, Natsu thrusted with his waist, relishing the soft texture of her breasts rubbing against his shaft. 

“Look at you,” Seilah said between licks, cold cruelty gleaming in her eyes together with amusement. “You’re panting like a bitch in heat. How adorable…”

Natsu gritted his teeth, weakly trying to rein himself in. All in vain. His defenses crumbled once again and he moaned aloud. 

She kept lavishing him, the sound of their flesh touching and sliding against each other mixing with his uncontrolled moans and sighs. 

“S-seylah,” he moaned after a while. “I-i am about to…”

The demoness swirled her tongue on his tip, making pant and gasp. 

“Go ahead…” she murmured, glancing up to him. Her intense gaze locked his in an unavoidable embrace. “Come for me, Natsu.”

Saying that, she dipped her head down, taking his tip in her mouth. Natsu felt the grazing of her teeth and a hard suck. 

That was too much. 

With a scream, Natsu tumbled over the edge. Pressure and desire gave way to a tidal wave of pure euphoria. His mind disappeared into a white flash. His cock twitched once, twice, then shot thick ropes of cum. 

Seilah didn’t even flinch. She took everything he gave her, not even a drop escaping from her lips. 

Natsu floundered in ecstasy. The familiar sensation of dizziness washed over him, followed by the same weakness, only both magnified tenfold. He was assailed by vertigo. Everything spun out of control.

Eventually, the climax passed, leaving him to gasp helplessly, trembling all over. His head craned backward, he looked up, his gaze cloudy and unfocused as he gulped air. Sweat covered him from head to toe. His pink hair was soaked and plastered to his forehead.

His mind was blank. Never in his life, he had felt something so intense and now, as the afterglow soaked in, he experienced an unprecedented peace of the senses. If the climax had been ecstasy, pure and raw, now it felt like heaven.

He needed some moments before managing to regain enough brain functionality to think once more. Bone tired but deeply satisfied, he dropped his head to look at Seilah.

The demoness had taken out a kerchief and was busy cleaning her cleavage. Maybe sensing his gaze, she turned at him and smiled softly, violet eyes twinkling with satisfaction.

Natsu was smitten.

Earlier, he had thought that she was beautiful. Now, she was radiant, no, more than that, she was divine, perfect, the most sublime creature he had ever laid eyes upon. A Goddess. 

His heart beat faster. How could have noticed it only in that moment? What did he have for eyes?

Something felt off but it was a distant feeling, nothing more than a little voice. 

Seilah took her time to clean herself, clearly enjoying Natsu’s admired gaze upon her. When she finished, she straightened up her clothes and covered herself back up. Natsu felt a wave of disappointment but didn’t protest. She knew best after all.

She glanced at him, a satisfied smile on her face. “Now you have a good look in your eyes.”

The small compliment was enough to make Natsu blush and put a pleasant little heat in his chest. Even just hearing her voice was enough to send a small shiver of delight down his back, something that he had never felt before. 

Walking to him, she made him turn and started to work on his bound wrists. 

Having her so close was enough for Natsu to feel his stomach flutter. 

There was a click and she drew back, the manacles in her hands.

Surprised, Natsu brought his hands forward and massaged his wrists. They chafed for the metal scraping against them, and his arms felt stiff and sore, but having the freedom of his arms back was wonderful. Between everything, he had all but forgotten about being bound.

“Thank you,” he said, grateful. 

She smiled softly at him, a sight that made his heartbeat pick up. “You’ve been a good boy,” she murmured, caressing his cheek. “And good kittens get treated well.”

Natsu felt the sudden need to start to purr. But that would be super embarrassing, so he settled for just lowering his head and blushing fiercely.

She giggled, the sound making his heart soar.

“You’re so adorable.”

She stepped back, folding his arms and looking him up and down.

“Mh, i seem to have made something of a mess of your clothes,” she commented.

Natsu winced, realizing just then that he was still stark naked. His clothes laid in tatters all around, usable at best as fodder for the fire. 

Embarrassed, he tried to cover his groin with his hands.

Seilah scoffed. “Avoid that. I have seen plenty already.”

“B-but…” 

“No buts. Remove your hands. You’re not allowed to hide from me.”

Her stern tone had him remember what the price for disobedience was. He blushed but obeyed. His hands trembled as he moved them out of the way, letting his cock flop down. Having her watch it put some life into it but he was still too tired for anything more. 

Natsu shivered. He was soaked in sweat and the place was as cold as a tomb. The sensation was deeply uncomfortable. He wasn’t used to being cold. 

As always, Seilah noticed his thoughts. She put a hand on her chin, looking thoughtful for a moment.

“Mh, can’t have you walk around like this. It would be undignified…” Her gaze strayed to one of the windows, where a heavy curtain was draped. She nodded and walked to it. 

Returning with the curtain in hand, she threw it to Natsu, the fire mage awkwardly catching it.

“Cover yourself,” she commanded. “If you keep acting appropriately, i will make sure you receive proper clothes.”

Red-faced, Natsu draped the curtain around himself, covering his nudity as much as he could. It still was freezing but at least he wasn’t stark naked anymore.

Seilah nodded in approval. “Adequate, for the moment,” she turned, giving him her back. “Follow.”

“W-where to?” Natsu asked.

The demoness turned to glance at him, sternness mixing with suggestion. “You will see. Now come.”

Natsu nodded, somewhat uncertain. She briskly walked toward one of the corridors but he didn’t follow right away. Instead, he hesitated. 

It was strange, something was off. Yes, everything told him that he should do as she told but… something was missing. Wasn’t he supposed to do something else? To do… what? He couldn’t remember.

Without thinking, his hand went to his neck. Natsu froze. His neck was bare. Where was his scarf? 

In alarm, he looked around, scanning the area dotted with scraps of clothing. His scarf, where…

There it was!

The long piece of cloth had ended coiled on the floor, close to some rubble. Natsu watched it. He walked to it, picked it up. He rolled it between his fingers, felt its familiar texture.

Something clicked in the back of his head. 

It was like having a bucket of frigid water dropped on his head. The haze that had covered his mind lifted. Everything turned clear.

Fairy Tail! His friends! How could have he forgotten his friends? He had come in that hole to save Erza and Mira!

“Natsu!”

That imperious command had him turn his head. Seilah impatiently waited at the mouth of a corridor.

The spell was broken. Natsu finally understood everything. That demon had been twisting his mind, trying to make him forget his friends!

A cold rage filled him. How did she dare? How…

“Natsu.” The cold way she said his name made a shiver ran through his back. She was getting impatient.

Natsu repelled the unease with anger. For a moment, he thought about just dropping everything and attacking her. But he felt weak, his knees were trembling; and she was powerful. No, he couldn’t attack her head-on, not now. He had to bide his time, wait for the right moment. She didn’t know he had shaken her spell off. He just had to keep the pretense up until he could strike.

Yes, that was the right thing to do.

Gathering the scarf against his chest, he trotted to her. Seylah gave him a cold glance and turned around without a word, her sleeves twirling gracefully.

Natsu watched her walk away. Should he take his chance? No, not now. He needed some time to rest.

He hurried to follow.


End file.
